leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vel'Koz/Trivia
General * Vel'Koz has ( ) attack damage growth and uses to land . * Vel'Koz's taunt is written in from by . * Vel'Koz is based on the Oculothorax archetype, with one of these in particular ( from ) used as the basis for . * Vel'Koz's personality might have been based on the amoral Decepticon scientist , from the franchise. Shockwave's head consists mostly of his single glaring eye, which might also have inspired Vel'Koz. Development * Vel'Koz was the first champion released in 2014. ** Before release he spooked streamer 'Trick2g' and ironically (maybe even intentionally) was revealed on The Day We Fight Back to boot. * Koz comes from one of the Eye of the Void's previous incarnations (a 'lava-dwelling kraken' called Koz, the Keeper of Secrets) Xelnath on Vel'Koz's development * Vel'Koz was going to have more humor in him (even be in on his own joke) before he became a creepy, amoral, heartless researcher. Lore * Vel'Koz's lore is the first to be told in first person. * Vel'Koz's purpose is to gain on Runeterra. Through . * Vel'Koz's eyes can be removed from his body (the largest can even fly, as seen when he dies) * Eyeballing similarities between Vel'Koz and the Frozen Watchers lead credence to the idea they might be related. ** The specifics are uncertain, but they imply the veil between Runeterra and the Void shattering in the Freljord and members of Vel'Koz's Voidborn species crossing into the frozen realm. *** Adaptation (seeing as the Voidborn fought turned purple from pale after being exposed to Runeterra's atmosphere) was the key to their evolution, and the need for Iceborn 'subjects' and a subsequent 'empire' to conduct mass research on the world they landed in (much like Vel'Koz is doing at present) Quotes * Vel'Koz and share the quote . Skins ; * He resembles from , from , and a from by . * He might be referencing the from . ; * He has unused lines directed at , , Yordles, and the Howling Abyss. ** He is the the third non-Legendary skin with a special voice-over (the others being , , and ) * He resembles a from . * He shares this theme with (can be seen in the background) , , , (can be seen in the background) and . ; * He used to be called 'Arbiter'. * He shares this theme with and . ; * He celebrates April Fools Day 2016 ( Day) * He resembles the titular . * His outfit matches those of the Mafia skins. * He shares this theme with and . Relations * Vel'Koz, , , , and each belong to different member species of the collective known as the Voidborn. ** seeks to keep the Voidborn from crossing over to Runeterra and thus is his enemy (and a nice research subject) *** on the other hand seeks to facilitate the crossing and thus is his ally (Vel'Koz is no stranger to killing other Voidborn who might destroy his research materials, though) * Vel'Koz is searching for , believing him to hold the ultimate knowledge, for the Chrono Keeper has seen the world in both its past and future states. Category:Champion trivia Category:Vel'Koz